Growing up with Valentine
by cookiemonster777
Summary: Clary grows up with Jonathon and Valentine. Valentine abandons her as a child.
1. Chapter 1

**Jocelyn's POV**

I pressed my lips to my six month old baby girls dark red curls and lay her down in her crib. I still felt so nervous about being away from her, my fears haunting me, what is the Clave found, or worse; Valentine. I would be separated from my child in either of those situations. I turned on my heels and walked out of the room mentally repeating to myself: Clarissa will be fine.

I shot out of the bed and turned to the alarm clock on my dresser, it was 2:00 AM and something was desperately wrong, I could feel it. Clarissa. I hastily pulled off the covers and ran out of the door and into Clarissa's bedroom so fast I stumbled. I rushed over to the crib and looked inside, it was empty. I put a hand over my mouth horrified, tears streaming down my cheeks. there lay a piece of neatly folded paper, I reached down my hand shaking and picked it up. I unfolded the small sheet with my thumb, in neatly printed handwriting it said

_Nice Try Jocelyn_

_-Valentine_


	2. Chapter 2

**Clary's POV**

I skipped through hall into the kitchen dressed in my PJ's unable to keep the smile off my face. Today I was officially seven years old! Birthdays were special, especially to our family, on our birthdays, Father would let Jonathan and I do anything we wanted.

As I stepped into the kitchen I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind.

"Happy birthday sis!" said my brother Jonathan while turning me around to face him.

"Thanks Jon." I said while smiling widely at him.

Our father had told us that Jonathan was part demon and I was part angel(more so than the regular shadowhunter). He told me privately that Jonathan might lose his humanity over time but that I could prevent it if I was strong enough to create a rune for emotions. Looking at him now I could never imagine him losing his ability to feel love towards Father and I.

"Here." He said stepping away from me and beginning to dig around his pockets with a look of concentration, he finally fished out box satin black satin box and held it out in his hands.

"What is it?" I asked in an excited and curious voice while ripping it out of his hands.

he chuckled, "It's a gift from Father and I." He said in an exasperated voice.

I pushed up the lid with both my thumbs watching as it snapped open, inside lay a necklace with a simple silver chain and a beautiful pendent shaped as a cup with intricate designs engraved into it.

"Thanks Jonathan I love it." I said while wrapping my arms around him with the box still in my hand.

"Here, let me put it on for you." gently pushing me away, spinning me around, and pulling the necklace from its box, he lifted it over my head and lay it on my neck while clicking it together behind my neck.

"There," He said while lifting up my dark red curls from underneath the chain, perfect."

I spun back around to face him, the corners of my lips dipping downwards slightly, "Where is Father?" I asked slowly, _he has to be here, he was always here for my birthday._

Jonathan frowned bitterly, "Yesterday was his _other sons_ birthday and his wish was for Father to stay the week with him." He said spitting out other son like it was poison.

Tears filled my eyes, my own father wasn't here for my birthday.

"It's alright, we can still do whatever you want." said Jonathan wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Even the things Father wouldn't allow." He said smiling mischievously.

"Really?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Really." He responded smirking deviously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Clary's POV**

"Let's go to the city." I said to Jonathan in a tone that sounded sure and final.

"What!?" he asked flabbergasted, the smirk sliding off his face.

We have lived in a secluded spot in the woods our entire lives that was covered with a heavy glamour to keep ourselves hidden. We also happened to live a few minutes from New York City.

"You heard me, Father isn't here to stop us, and we need to see what it's like out in the real world, maybe we can down kill a demon or two." I said suggestively.

"It's too dangerous Clary, we don't even know what's out there." he said nervously

"Yes, but we need to go while we have the chance so we can learn what's out there." I said practically begging.

He pursed his lips and very hesitantly said,"Alright, just for today just don't tell Father."

I snorted, "Of course I won't tell Father, I'm not an idiot." I said grinning inwardly jumping for joy, _he had agreed with barely any persuasion, he must want to see the city as much as I do.__  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Jonathan's POV **

"WOW!" I said looking at the large colorful objects rolling along the streets at impossible speeds.

"What are they?" I asked my sister with an awed expression.

She giggled, "Those are cars, haven't you read about them." she asked in an amused tone.

Her face lit up with excitement as she pointed down the street, "Look, there's a park!" She exclaimed excitedly staring at the large area filled with slides, swing sets, and all kinds of playground equipment.

"Let's go!" she said grabbing my hand and sprinting towards it. I chuckled amused with my sisters antics and proceeded to let her drag me there.

**Clary's POV**

I let go of Jonathan's hand the moment we reached the park and began sprinting for the empty swing sets so fast I didn't notice someone running the same way.

"OW!" I said running into something and falling in my butt. I sat up and looked around, some thing was actually someone; in front of me lay a girl around my age with sleek black hair who apparently hadn't seen me coming either.

I quickly stood up and held my hand out to help her up," I'm so sorry I didn't see you coming-" I began rambling but she interrupted me.

"It's fine," she said grabbing my hand and pulling herself up pot stand in front of me," I didn't see you either." she said smiling.

"I'm Isabelle," she said still grinning, "but you can call me Izzy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Clary's POV**

Izzy wore tight black clothes with her pin-straight hair was also pulled up into a slick ponytail and she had pale milky skin, that was where our similarities ended. Her sleek, shiny hair was jet-black, and her eyes were pretty chocolate brown color, unlike my blood-red curls and bright green eyes.

"I'm Clary." I said smiling back to her.

Isabelle and I hit it off immediately which was surprising considering she was the first girl my age that I had ever met.

She told me about her eight year old brother Alec, I told her about Jonathan who was nine years old and how neither of us had even been to the city as we swung on the swings.

After about five minutes of getting to know each other I spoke, "Can I meet your brother Alec?" I asked curiously, _the only boy I had ever known was Jonathan, were all boys like him?_

"Sure," said Isabelle before expertly jumping off the swings and landing with her knees slightly bent,"Alec!" she called to a boy with jet black hair who was sitting against a tree reading a book. I couldn't see the cover of his book even with my extra good shadowhunter vision.

"What?!" he called back sounding slightly irritated she had interrupted him reading his book.

"Come meet my new friend Clary." she shouts to him in a cheerful voice.

Alec snapped his book shut and lazily pushed himself off the ground and walking towards the two us in silent footsteps only trained shadowhunters like my brother and I seemed to own.

I hopped off my swing as well, which had slowed down,so it was only about three feet from the ground. It was nothing compared to Izzy's jump, but that was good since I didn't want to draw attention. I stepped over to join Izzy who was now standing near the benches.

It seemed a little strange, first Isabelle had jumped off a swing, seven feet in the air without even stumbling when she hit the ground, then Alec was able to walk soundlessly, maybe they were hiding something.

I decided to forget about the strange feeling I had and enjoy myself on my birthday, it was probably nothing and I was just being paranoid.

Alec finally had made his way over to us and gave me a small smile, "Hi I'm Izzy's brother Alec but you probably already know that." He said while sticking his hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Clary, but you probably knew that too." I said grabbing his hand to shake while giving him a shy smile.

"Let's play a game." said Izzy excitedly.

"What game?" I asked in an interested voice while taking a seat on the bench.

"Let's play twenty questions, my dad taught it to me, it's a game you play when you meet new people so you can get to know them." Alec suggested plopping down next to me.

"How do you play." I asked confused, I'd never even heard of the game, not even in books.

"Yeah, how do we play, I thought it was a two person game?" asked Izzy taking a seat across from Alec and I.

Alec frowned not having thought of that and furrowed his eyebrows in concentration.

His eyes brightened and he sat up straighter, "I know, I'll ask a question, we'll all answer it, than Izzy will ask a question and we'll all answer it, than Clary will ask a question and we'll all answer it." He said leaning back on the bench with a proud expression, obviously satisfied with his solution.

"I'll go first," said Izzy leaning forward and pressing her elbows on top of the table attached to the bench,"what's your favorite color?" She asked curiously.

"Green." I answered first, quickly followed by Alec

"Blue." He said.

"Mine is blue too." said Izzy.

"What's your favorite animal?" I ask.

After about ten minutes we had gotten to question nine and so far I had learned Izzy's favorite color; blue, favorite animal; cat, she takes gymnastics, her last name is Lightwood, she loves fashion, she can't cook very well(she blew up her microwave making popcorn), she loves dancing, she comes to the park a lot, and she loves Chinese food.

Alec's favorite color is also blue, his favorite animal was a dog, he takes karate, his last name is also Lightwood, he loves reading, he hates public speaking, he likes cars, he also comes to the park a lot, and he likes Chinese food a lot as well.

They learned that my favorite color is green, my favorite animals are falcons, I like to run, my last name is Fray(I made that one up), I love drawing, I'm bad at math, I like to read, I've never been to the park, and I loved Chinese food as well.

"Clary!" Jonathan called jumping down from the monkey bars and making his way towards me.

"Yeah?" I asked as he stood about five feet away from me.

"We should probably head home soon." he said.

"Can we finish our game?" I begged sticking out my bottom lip a little and pouting in a way that could almost always get Jon to do whatever I wanted.

I could practically feel him wavering, "Alright fine, but then we have to go home." he said.

I smiled brightly in gratitude.

"Why don't you join us?" asked Izzy politely.

"Alright," he agreed taking a seat next to Izzy,"What are we playing?" He asked.

"Twenty questions." Alec answered.

"Should we start again?" I asked confused.

"Nah, let's just continue where we left off." responded Izzy.

"How do you play?" he asked confused.

"I'll ask a question, we'll all answer it and we'll take turns doing that." explained Izzy.

"Oh okay." said Jonathan leaning back in his seat.

"What are your full names, first, middle, and last with no nicknames?" asked Izzy curiously.

"Clarissa Adele _Fray_." I answered before my brother could open his big fat mouth and tell her we were Morgenstern's. I stared at my brother trying to tell him with my eyes that I had faked our last name.

He seemed to catch on because he answered, "Jonathan Christopher Fray."

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood." said Alec.

Isabelle Sophia Lightwood." said Izzy.

I felt relieved, it would have even pretty hard to explain things if we had different last names.

"Isabelle, Alec!"called a voice from the other side of the playground.

I turned, there stood a pretty woman with a striking resemblance to Izzy except with blue eyes: undoubtedly Izzy and Alec's mom.

The woman opened her mouth to say something to Izzy and Alec when she caught sight of Jonathan and I; she froze and pale like she'd seen a ghost, her eyes widening in shock and fear.


End file.
